Secrets at School
by Ms.MaKieKay
Summary: Takes place after Forever Charmed. The youngest six Charmed Ones embark on a journey to Hogwarts to stop the secret evils that are lurking around the cambus. Can the young kids, special than anyone there, save it or will Hogwarts crumble to the ground?
1. Discovery

**Chapter 1****- Discovery**

**Ages**

_Henry Jr.- 15_

_Melina-14_

_Penny and Patty-13_

_Grace-11_

_Prue-9_

It all started with letters, and owls. It was a normal day in our San Francisco home, well, as normal as our life can get. My name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, and this is the story of how my cousins, sisters, and I got into Hogwarts, a school we've never heard about. I should start at the beginning of the story, it all started in the Halliwell Manor

"Mom," Melinda yelled, again, "where's my white skirt? I need it to go out tonight."

"Well, Mel, did you look where you had it last?' I asked sarcastically, already knowing she didn't

"Yes…wait…no," She answered me, she replies again after looking exactly where it should be. "Thanks Prue, sometimes, I'm glad I have a smart little cousin."

"Yes, because without me, you'd loose everything and not have a ride to places in a blink of an eye," I smirk at her, knowing how much she hates not being able to orb.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN!" She yells at me, about to slam her door when something catches her eye. "Hey, what's that owl doing in here? Is it carrying something?"

"I don't know, hold on." I tell her, as I concentrate on getting the owl in my hands and when it does, I take the letters out of its mouth. "Hey, they're letters, for you, me, Henry Jr., the twins, and Grace, from this school called Hogwarts. Let's go down stairs and open then together."

"Okay, weird, I've never heard of Hogwarts before, have you?" Melinda asked me as we headed downstairs to the kitchen, where everyone was.

"What are you two talking about now?" Henry asked us, only hearing the end of our conversation.

"This owl flew in from an open window upstairs and it had letters for all of us. The seal on the back only says Hogwarts and Mel and I have no idea what that is." I tell Henry and everyone else in the room. "So, do you think we should open them, ask our parents, or just forget about them?"

"I think we should just open them," Grace tells us. "It can't hurt just to see what they are first."

"Yea," both Penny and Patty echoed, then Penny continued speaking "and I think Prue should open hers first because she is the youngest."

"That's not fair, but fine, I will." I reply to them, frustrated that I always have to do stuff first because I'm the youngest. I open the letter and then begin to read it

"_Dear Ms. Prudence Halliwell,_

_We are proud to say that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, due to your extent knowledge of magic, you will be entering school early as a first year. The list of supplies that you will need is attached and the school starts on August 27. _

_Sincerely,   
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_."

"Wow," Henry replied, trying to fill the silence that had filled the once loud house.

"I just can't believe it." I speak, finally over the shock. "It is like Magic School, but in London and also a boarding school. Do you think we should do it?"

"What do you mean we? How do you know if we all got in?" Melinda asked, obviously annoyed with the whole thing.

"Well, I'm guessing all our letters say basically the same things, you can read them if you don't believe me." I reply, irritated that she refuses to believe, and Melinda, being Mel, actually reads the letter, and everyone else does the same.

And that's when we learned about our future at Hogwarts. Wyatt, Chris, and Astrid, my oldest sister, didn't get to go because they were over the age of the kids in the Seventh Year, and already had enough knowledge to graduate.

**Years**

Henry Jr.- Seventh

Melinda- Sixth

Twins- Fourth

Grace and Prue- First years


	2. Leaving

**Chapter 2-**** Leaving**

We set off two weeks after receiving out letters for Hogwarts. Our parents thought it would be a great idea to meet with other kids likes. They never realized how wrong they were. They didn't use powers or fight demons; they only used spells, potions, and wands. They've never heard of The Source, Demons, or Warlocks. No, they're evil are Lord Voldermont and Death-Eaters. It was going to be a long year.

"God, I am so glad we don't have to fly to London to get to our train." Melinda complained on our day to leave for school.

"Yeah, I can just see how horrible it would be for you to actually travel like normal people." I reply sarcastically to Melinda

"Whatever Prue, let's just go, I don't wanna miss our train." Melinda ordered me, getting irritated easily because it's so early in the morning.

"We have to wait for the rest of us first and then we can go." I tell her with a small smirk on my face

After, Henry, Penny, Patty, and Grace arrive at the Manner, we are ready to orb to the platform in London. Henry orbs Melinda and Penny and Patty have to orbs all of our stuff while Grace and I just go Cupid with our rings.

When we arrive at the platform, it's so busy that no one noticed us come out of no where. We quickly boarded the train to find seats. Since each room only seated 4-5 people, we had to split up. We decided that Henry, Penny, Patty, and Melinda would in one and Grace and I would ride in the one across from them. We decided that Grace and I should ride together because we can do it without arguing the whole trip.

Grace and I were settling when we saw three students open our door to see how many people were in it to see if there was room for all of them to sit together. There was a boy with dark brown hair, a scar on his forehead and class, a girl with wavy golden brown hair, and a boy with bright red hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" The boy with dark brown hair asked. "Everywhere else is full."

"Yea, of course." I reply to them. "I'm Prue, by the way, and this is my older sister, Grace." I point to the sleeping Grace next to me.

"I'm Harry," the boy with the dark hair tells me. "This is Ron and Hermione." They both wave to me

"It's nice to meet all of you. Sorry about my sister, she's not a morning person. Actually, no one but me is in my family. Grace and I are going to be in our first year, what year are you three in?" I ask them, wanting to stop blabbering about my life.

"We're all in our sixth year, only one more than we're done." Hermione replies to me

"That's what year our cousin Melinda is in" I tell them.

"What house is she in?" Ron asked me. "We'll look for her."

"House?" I reply confused. "I'm sorry, we're all just started out here at Hogwarts. I'm not even supposed to be going here yet, I'm only 9."

"You're only 9!" They all whispered-screamed.

"Yeah, I've been studying magic since I was, like, 5 though." I tell them, but then begin to feel uneasy. "Um, excuse me, but I think I'm gonna go talk to my cousins. If Grace wakes up, will you tell her where I went?" I walked away before either of them had a chance to reply.


	3. Explainations

**Chapter 3-**** Explanations**

I know I did something bad by telling them too much information. That's what happened a lot. Every since I could talk full sentences it has been a problem with me. I'm the youngest of a family with kids. I almost told someone my secret when I was about 5. Boy, did I get in trouble for that.

"You did WHAT Prudence?!" Melinda yelled at me in her car.

"1, don't call me Prudence, EVER, again and, 2, I didn't mean to so stop yelling." I yell almost as loud back.

"Okay, both of you calm down." Henry told us, and him being the eldest, we obeyed. "Now, what we are going to do is go over there and all talk to them. Everyone is coming, no complaints or whining." Us, being the obedient group when Henry's mad, followed.

"Umm, excuse me," Henry asked the trio in the room with the still sleeping Grace, "I'm Henry and we would like to talk about what Prue said to you."

"Okay, I'm Harry, and this is Hermione and Ron."

"Well, you know who I am and Prue is so I'll introduce the rest of us. These are my two little sisters, Penny and Patty, they're both 13, and this is Melinda, she's 14." Henry told the trio, pointing to each of them as he said their name.

"Hi, we're sorry about before," Hermione apologized to me. "We didn't mean to freak you out; we've just never met anyone that young who's that good in magic. I mean, you must be good at magic to be going to Hogwarts and going at a young age. Hell, I bet your better than me, or-

"Hermione, it's okay. Now, please, stop blabbering." I asked her, cutting her off.

"You see, we're different kinds of witches. We each have our powers. When I mean witches, I mean both males and females. In out world, witches are girls and boys and warlocks are witches who have turned bad. Penny, Patty, and I are half mortal, a forth whitelighter, and a fourth witch." Henry explained to them.

"I'm half witch and half Cupid. My dad is one of many cupids. Grace is the same as me and Melinda is half witch, half mortal. We don't use wands; we use spells, potions, and our powers and skills. We were all being trained by our family for fighting evil. We know martial arts, potions, spells, and how to control out powers. Would you like to see something?" I explained to the trio and they being shocked could only nod in reply.

Henry went first with showing his powers because he was the oldest. He orbed away and then came back, orbed my bag to him, and put his force field up. Then, Melinda showed how she can blow things up and freeze them. Penny and Patty showed that they can both do as their brother, but go invisible instead of a force field. I showed her how my powers we're the same as Melinda, my levitation power, my astral project, and a few of my Cupid powers. I couldn't show them my psychic powers. Before they could say anything, we felt the train coming to a stop and a voice telling kids what to do

"All first years, come with me. Halliwells, come with me. The rest you, you know where you need to go." The voice told everyone and they obeyed. We followed who said it, wondering why we were all specifically called out.


	4. Hogwartz

**Chapter 4-****Hogwarts**

I was scared at first for all six of us to be specifically called out, but I got over that quickly. Since the 4 years I've been in-training, I know now to be scared. I quickly wake up Grace, explain to her what's going on, and then that we need to head down with all the first years.

* * *

"Henry, are we in trouble?" Melinda asks him, truly scared. 

"No, I think because this is our first year here, we need to go this way too." Henry tells her, trying to convince her, us, and himself that it was the truth.

"Mel, do you still have your phone on you?" I ask her, even though I know she probably does.

"Yeah, why?" She asks, but hands me the phone anyway.

"I'm going to call everyone and see what's going. When even Henry's not sure of what's going on means that it's time to call the adults." I tell her by dialing an all so familiar name. "Hi Piper…yea…we just got off our train…uh huh…is my mom or dad there…yea…is Paige….well, it seems like something strange is going on her…yea, thanks….yea, me too…bye."

"So, what did she say?" Grace asked, while everyone else just looks at me.

"They're gonna check it out. See if she can find anything interesting about Hogwarts and will call us back later." I tell them before walking ahead of them, a sure sign that I am truly frightened. I can hear them talking behind me, but I don't wanna think about it

* * *

"Oh mi god, she truly is scared. You know she never does that unless she's scared and doesn't want anyone to see her like that. She may be the youngest, but she usually is never frightened, unless it's something really bad." Penny said to everyone, worried about Prue.

"I need Prudence, Melinda, and Grace Halliwell, and Henry, Patricia, and Penelope Mitchell to stay behind before we enter the room, I would like to have a word with you." A teacher calls to us, before we talk about what is going on

"My name is Professor McGonagall. When you hear your names announced, you will enter the Grand Ball Room. You will be the only ones walking, I must warn you. You are going to go up to the very front of the room and stand up in front of everyone while Dumbledore says something to the rest of the students. Then you will be asked to wait for the Sorting Hat. That is when you will be put into your Houses. I am sorry, but I most go now. Good-bye children." Then, after explaining everything, the professor disappears down a hall.

"Students, I would like to say we have 6 special students today. They are from San Francisco, California. They were specially invited by me to attend Hogwarts. They are used to our ways, but I am sure they will catch on very quickly. They are all young for the years I am putting them in, but they have much knowledge of the magic. Now, may I introduce, the Halliwell and Mitchell children, Henry Mitchell, Melinda Halliwell, Penelope Mitchell, Patricia Mitchell, Grace Halliwell, and Prudence Halliwell." Dumbledore said. After he announced, we all walked in the order we were called. I can see everyone starring and whispering at me because they can tell that I am too young to be here.

"Now, normally they would be sorted into their House with the Sorting Hat, but this year, it's going to be a little different." Dumbledore continued after we were standing on either side of him. "I am not going to use it all. I am going to choose their Houses and since I want them to all stay together, I have decided they will all be in Gryffindor. Now, if I hear of anything happening to these six students, you may get expelled. Are we clear on that," everyone nods at him, "Good, now after everyone is seated, the feast can begin."

As we walked down to sit down, I could see Harry, Hermione, Ron, and other people around them. As we got closer to where they were sit, they moved so there was room for all of us. We decided to sit there because we knew a few of them and it would have been rude not to.

"Hi, wow, I have never Dumbledore worried that much about prank about other students or not us the Sorting Hat. You guys most be really special." A girl next to Ron said, who look like him, but a little longer.

"You could say we're Charmed. I'm Prue by the way, and please don't call me Prudence." I reply to the girl, hoping she'll tell me her name.

"Oh, I'm Ginny. I'm sorry I forgot. So, what year are you guys in me and how old are you?"

"Well, I'm 14," Melinda started speaking to Ginny, wanting to make conversation, "Henry's 15, Penny and Patty are 13, Grace is 11, and Prue is 9."

"Wow, you guys must be really good to be specially chosen by Dumbledore, especially Prue because she's so young. I'm Neville by the way."

"Thanks. I've been practicing everyday a week since I was five. And I'm going to be in First year with Grace, Penny and Patty is in Fourth, Melinda is in fifth, and Henry's in Sixth." I tell them, realizing Melinda forgot.

"Bloody hell that must be really hard I don't think I could have been doing that for four years, all year long." Ron replied, looking straight at me.

"It's not that hard. All my teachers are my family so, it's really nice. It never hurts to be prepared in my family." I tell them and before we could say anything else, Dumbledore stands up to speak and all the food disappears.

"Now, you may go into your rooms. I need the Halliwells, the Mitchells, and the Head boy and Girl to stay behind please." Dumbledore tells everyone else and we just sit there as everyone files out and then we slowly walk up to the front of the room, wondering what is so important that we had to stay.


	5. Morning

**Chapter 5- **

As we're walking up, I can tell we are all wondering the same thing. We walk up to Dumbledore in a different order than before. This time, we walk up in order of our strengths. We walk up Me, Henry, Grace, Penny, Patty, and Melinda. If you didn't know who we really were, you would have no idea why we would have gotten up that way.

* * *

"Children, I have some very unfortunate news." Dumbledore started as soon as we were all in front of him. "There are some things trying to get to the schools, things I haven't heard of before, but you six have." Dumbledore told us, surprising up. 

"Professor Dumbledore, are you talking about demons?" I ask him a quiet voice that it doesn't sound like me. I can see the Head Boy and Girl giving me a confused stare so I continued. "Demons are what Wiccan Witches fight. Ones with powers like us. Demons can make themselves invisible to Mortals and everyone, but Wiccan Witches. There are a few that can, but I can sense them. Professor, is this why you wanted us to come here, to help you?"

"Yes, Ms. Halliwell. I can not see things, but like you, I can sense they are attacking. I need your help to protect the other students. I'm telling you two," he said to the Head Boy and Girl, "because if anything happens, you can keep your students calm. Now, please take these six to their rooms. Since each house is divided into rooms for six, you get your own room, but yours will be password protected with a password you pick. Now, you must go off to your room before anyone asks questions. Good-bye kids, and be careful."

* * *

"So you actually fight things like that already?" the Head Boy asked us, mostly me. 

"No, but we will. Sometimes, we see them, and we have to fight them. Right now, Melinda's brothers and my older sister are the ones fighting. Once I'm done training, I take over for Astrid, my sister. I have all three of the Charmed ones powers plus my dad's powers, which makes me the most powerful witch." I tell them, trying to explain the whole power of three.

"Okay, since you're so smart, what's that thing?" The head girl asked, pointing to something ahead of us.

"Oh, that's a low-level demon. I personally find that as an insult." I told them, as I blew the demon up with just a flick of my wrist. "Demons are divided into three categorizes: lower-level, medium-level, and upper-level. Lower-level demons are very easy to kill. Upper-level demons can be immune to some of our powers and the only way to kill them may be with a potion with a piece of their flesh. Upper-level demons work for the Source, of all evil. The source can only be killed by a spell that was written a little over a decade ago by my mom and aunts. It is the only way that we know of to destroy him." When I stopped talking, I realized we were in front of our rooms. We went our separate ways, the Head Boy and Girl looking a little shocked over everything we said

"So, I think they're nice." I told them as we got to the room

"Yeah, but I think little Ms. Prudence already scared them." Patty said to me sarcastically

"Yes," and then seeing their faces I realized I said the wrong thing, "I mean, it wasn't my fault demons always come after us and I act on instincts."

"Okay, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed now. We all have classes tomorrow. Gracie, Prue, keep an eye on each other. Patty and Penny, you guys too. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Now, goodnight." Henry told us, being the father of us because he is the oldest and always has been protective of us.

"Night Henry," Penny, Patty, Gracie, Melinda, and I said together. Then, everyone but Grace and I were in bed and we were going to call home when we both fell asleep on the couches in our common room**  
**

* * *

**The Next Day:**

After Henry woke us all up and made sure we all got ready for school. He also gave Grace and me a discussion about sleeping on the couch, one that was soon for gotten when we stepped out into the main hallway. All the people talking, all the thoughts and feelings, it was an over drive, I almost collapsed on floor from the pain. It was Henry who kept me from falling.

"Prue, are you okay?" Henry asked me frantically after he caught me and sat me down on the ground.

"Yeah, just too many people at once. My mind had a little over drive, I'm okay now." I told him, even though I could tell he didn't believe I was totally.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay today?" He asked me, just making sure I was going to be fine.

"Yeah Henry, don't worry about me. I just didn't realize how many people there would be at once. I just have to concentrate more. Don't worry, I'll be fine. We better go we're going to be late for breakfast if we don't." I tell him, and then take Grace and start walking to the Great Hall to breakfast.

As Grace and I walk in the Great Hall, I can see almost everyone else sitting down, almost starring at us. We hurry to sit down next to Ginny. Grace and I don't eat a lot and just wait for classes to start, nervous about our teachers. We watch Henry, Penny, Patty, and Melinda come in way late and barely eat. We don't say anything at all and I can sense everyone staring at us, even though we all keep looking down. When breakfast is over, Grace and I head our way to class. I remember our first class is Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. Grace and I are both thinking the same thing, "We already know everything about evil that we could possibly learn."

"Gracie, hurry up. We're going to be late." I tell her, as I hear the bells ring when we stop right outside Professor Snape's room. I quickly open the door, freeze the room, and then Grace and I sit in the two empty seats in the front. I unfreeze the room as soon as we are both ready for class and we try to make it look like we've been sitting the whole time, but the teachers catches us.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I am Professor Sn-"he stops suddenly when he says Grace and I in the front of the room. "What are your two names and where did you come from?"

"Professor, we've been here the whole time." I tell him, defending myself

"I said, What are your names." He almost yells at us, but I still don't even flinch and I can see all the other people starring at me, waiting for Professor Snape to scare me.

"Grace and Prudence Halliwell," I tell him with a smirk, knowing well that the teachers know not to do anything to us, "would you like us to tell Dumbledore that you are harassing us because you can't keep tabs on your students?" I ask him, pushing him to the edge, a skill I have perfected in the past 2 years, since I have started school.

"N-no, you girls are fine," he says trembling, something that no one has ever seen him do, "as I was saying before, I am Professor Snape and you will learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, who can tell me what a Fury is?"

I look around and I can see no one knows what that is. I, knowing fully well what a Fury is, decide to answer the question to stop all the students from frantically finding the answer. When he calls on me I tell him exactly what a fury is.

"A fury is a female entity drawn to anger. They have talons and dark-lined flesh and push and kill evil-doers by making them hear the calls of their victims. They take any sin as an evil deed and think petty crimes are as harsh as murder. They can turn other people into a fury if they become scratched by one and they are suffering from lost." I tell him, knowing fully well that is the truth.

"Ms. Halliwell, that is in accurate, a fury can not turn other people into furies, it is impossible." Snape tells me, trying to get back to what I said earlier, but I know that it is possible. I raise my hand again and hear him call on me with an exhausted tone.

"Professor, they can turn people into Furies, I have heard of something happening. My aunt has become a fury for a time before." I tell him, as the bell rings. I walk out of class, knowing I am correct.


End file.
